Dead or alive
by BrakImienia
Summary: Max is a gang leader.Fang belongs to her gang. One day Max dies and ... get transfered into someone's else body . Read to find out. FAX. Better than it sounds. FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX
1. Maximum Ride

**Fang pov**

Kick

Punch

Punch

Kick

I stopped for a while to take a deep breath. Wiping the sweat of my forehead, I looked up at the wall-clock. Nine pm. I've been training already for three hours. Now only few push-ups and I'll be done for today.

1 , 2 , 3 ... 98 , 99 , 100

Breathless I fell on the cold floor. It felt nice and comforting against my heated skin. I stayed like this for a while, before I stood up. I picked up the towel from the chair and wiped my face. Then I walked over to the sink and wet my hair with the cold water, staying like this as long as possible. It slightly calmed down my nerves, though at the thought of today's battle adrenaline rushed through my blood.

The final battle- between two most imfamous gangs of America- Red Scorpions vs Death Angels. The fight between the leaders - Jason Dreadrick, from Red Scorpions and Maximum Ride, my leader- will decide about who's the Boss. At thought of her, my lips curved into a slight smile. She's the most dangerous person I've ever met in my life, the most cruel, frighten less, coldblooded and thought human ever. But also the most beautiful girl, and my love. But for her I'm just someone who's under her.

I'm Fang. Just Fang, no real name. When I was 6 years old my parents abonded me. In orphanage I lived like in hell, so I decided to escape. It was quite stupid decidion, since being the orphan, I had nowhere to go. I was sitting on the pavement, crying my eyes out, when girl, about my age, approached me and lightly kicked my side.

" Hey there. ou wanna live? " She asked silently. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine with determinaton. Although she was just a kid, she sounded like an adult " Do you want to survive? " she asked again.

Being taken aback, I blinked couple of times, before nodding slowly. The girl smirked down at me, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

" Then stay strong. I'll take you with me, but never break down. Only the weak cry " she demanded, as she softly wiped my tears away. Then she stuck out her small hand. Without hesitation I happily took it. Since then I never cried. Max took care of me, showed me how to live. She treated me as her younger brother, although we were the same age. To me, she was everything. Mother, sister, best friend, first and the only love…

Sound of engine, rescued me from the musing. My head shot up, hitting the tap. Swearing silently under my breath, I wiped my hair and slipped back on my black T-shirt. I ran out of the building and a while later saw Harleys riding in my direction.

" Hey, punk! Get on your motorcycle, we gotta go! Leader is waiting on us ! " Iggy, one of my closest friends, yelled at me.

Nodding, I threw on my helmet and got on the bike.

After half an hour we were at the place. Max, who got there before us, was standing in the shadow of some tall dark building. She was wearing her favourite black leather jacket, some ripped, dark skinni jeans and was holding a baseball bat in her hand. Her long, dark hair was a total mess.

" So Max , where's Jason ? " Iggy asked, hopping off his bike. " Did he chicken out and ran away " He chuckled and lifted his hand for me to high -five it. I only rolled my eyes at his immaturity, ignoring his palm.

"I'm right here " we suddenly heard someone's croaked voice from behind us. Iggy froze and with panicked eyes looked at me. Slowly I turned around and faced the person. Holly shit! Jason smirked at my reaction, which made me recover quickly. I returned the cocky smile, before taking a step back. This 6 foot 8 albino could make a Fang-shake from me in just three seconds. Maybe four. I didn't want to find out.

" Finally here " Max remarked, passing me and Iggy "Thought you wouldn't come. " she stopped right in front of him, which made her have to slightly turn up her head to face him.

"I had to. To finally defeat you" Jason answered, crossing his pale arms across his bulky chest. Max smiled at that and placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

" Sorry to destroy your dreams but it'll never happen. " She asserted. Her voice was calm and collected, as asually no fear to be found. No waiting for Dreadrick's reply, she turned around and picked up a bag. I recognised it, as she threw it to Jason.

"Pick a weapon. " she demanded, observing him, as he searched for something that suited his likings. Dreadrick slowly took out baseball bat, then a mercury knife, tassak, bull whip, ninja sword, Chrome Manriki Chain with long ends, long leather slapper, fighting fan and daggers.

" Nice…" he cackled finally, throwing the bag somewhere behind him " but I prefer using fists "

Max shrugged, as if she didn't really care. She handed me the bat and tied her dark hair into messy ponytail. She started taking off her jacket, when without warning Jason threw himself at her. Startled, Max barely dogged is attack.

" What the hell are you doing? We didn't even start! That's cheating! " She growled, scowling at him. Smirking, Dreadrick rolled his shoulders back.

" Red Scorpiopns never play fair. "

As a response for that Max punched him, straight in the nose. With satisfaction we heard loud CRACK! Not giving him even a chance to take a breath she kicked him in stomach, jumped in the air and boxed his ears. Jason fell on the floor and gasped for the air. After a while, he rose unsteadily and spitted some blood.

" You bitch! Wanna die ?" He roared angrily. Glaring at her with pure hatred, he cleared his throat and once again spitted on the ground. Then he took out from his pocket a small, but deadly looking knife. Stumbling a bit, he walked over to Max with a crooked smile on his face. She rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and groaned silently. Although I knew she was burning with furry, her face showed nothing more than boredom. Her chocolate brown eyes were as cold as ice.

" So that's how you want to play? " she asked calmly, before lifting her leg and taking out from her shoe shooting stars. Faster than the lighting she shoot them, both of them hitting accurately his sides, nailing him to the wall. She jumped toward him, snatched the knife away and brought it to his throat. It happened so fast I hardly registered it.

Jason was frozen from shock. Having a frightened expression on his face, he didn't look so badass anymore.

" Do you give up? " she hissed to his ear, in deep and threatening voice. WIth the corner of my eye I registered a laughing Iggy. He probably embarrassed Dreadrick.

"Red Scorpions never surrender " He hissed, narrowing his eyebrows . As a reply Max punched him directly in the stomach. He bent in half and cursed, but stubbornly shook his head. She grabbed his neck and tightened her hands around it. Jason's expression turned into terrified, but I knew Max wouldn't kill him. She's not a murder.

Suddenly all the hell broke loose. Red Scorpions took out bazookas and pointed them at us.

"Tell your fucking leader to let Dreadrick out. " one of them shouted. I looked at him, slightly raising my eyebrow. He tried to sound brave, but I knew he would break down anytime soon.

"Dude, throw weapons away. It's not your fight" Iggy responded, frightenlessly stepping in the front .

"Move back or I'll shoot " The flurry scorpio yelled. Iggy put his hands into the pockets and shrugged.

"So shoot. But then Maximum will make a skewer out of you. "

The scorpio hesitated, when Max with one strong kick broke both of Jason's legs, making him yelp fro pain, before falling to the ground. Then she attacked one of Reds' and she took his bazooka. Without warning she started to shoot. She fired accurately the weapons out of Red scorpions hands. That left them defenseless, with no other option, than to accept Max as the Boss.

" Now PARTY!" Iggy shouted, making some weird moves, which I guess he called dancing. Max smiled at him and ran her hand through her long, tangled hair.

"Fine. So where? In our favorite bar?" As a response she got loud cheers from Death Angels. We got on bikes and speed through the night.

...

Max was in the front like always, so I caught up with her. She had this beautiful smile on her face, the one she allowed herself on only for while. Her usually tightened muscled were relaxed, her cold eyes were more open and warm.

"Wanna race? " I asked out of nowhere. Max glanced at me for a second.

" Nah, don't feel like doing it " She responded and I pouted at her.

"Come on. Are you afraid of losing ? " I teased, wanting to have a little fun with her. Max's eyebrow raised and I smirked. Both of us knew that she wasn't afraid and both of us knew who was the invincible champion .

" I said 'No' Find someone else." she insinuated, but I overtook her. I knew that annoyed her. Wanting to see her expression, I turned my head around and smirked at her.

" Idiot, look where you riding! " Then everything happened so fast. She overtook me and pushed me to the side. Then I only saw a coming truck, blinding lights and ... blood.

**Max pov**

Fu** ! Everything hurt me like hell. I opened my eyes ready to kill Fang for making me suffer, when I realized something weird . I was floating about 20 meters above the ground. What the hell?! Down there everything was a complete mess . My gang stopped to look at some accident.A truck bumped into someone . I focused so I could see the body and horrified realized it was ... me ?

" Yep " I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw an old man with a long white beard and funny hat. He was wearing a white, long dress.

"It's not a dress. It's a tunic " he muttered and I frowned at it. Did I say it out loud? The man watched me for a while, before taking out of his pocket a small book, which immediately expanded. Fascinated, I watched him, as he opened it.

" Maximum Ride... drug dealer, thief, gang leader, had billion of fights ... " he read out loud, shaking his head with dissapprovement. "the list is going on and on..." he muttered, this time more to himself. Sighing, he closed the book and looked at me with crooked smile.

" Hell " he stated, pointing to the stairs I never saw before. They led downstairs to a place full of ice and fire. Ha, ha! Did he really take me for some idiot? Why would I want to go there? Ignoring his attempts to push me toward the stairs, I stood firmly in place and one more time looked around me.

"What ... What's going on? Where am I? " I asked finally, being completely lost. It must have come out as a yell, because the man grimaced and covered his ears.

" Please be quiet. You are dead. " he acknowledged, as if it was something obvious. My mouth dropped open as I stared at him with my eyes open wide.

"Dead? It's impossible! I'm Maximum Ride! I can't simply die!" I shouted, disbeliefing his words. It all seemed to me, to be a bad dream or horror movie. Well, horror movie with a low budget and shit director. I pinched myself, but when it didn't work, I went back to the old duffer and lifted him.

"Do something! I must go down to my gang! " I insisted, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Not caring about him, I threw him away and tried coming back on earth, on my own. I was waving my hands and kicking my legs, but failed.

"DAMN!" I shouted and punched the air. I covered my face in my hands, sighing heavily.

" You can't do anything. Now you belong to this world." I heard the grandpa's irritated voice from above me. I bit my lower lip and raised my head just in time to see some wierd blue light shooting at me. I frowned, realising it was the duffer making it. To his irritation, none of his lasers actually touched me, as if I was covered my some kind of shield.

"W-what ..." he stuttered surprised " Why didn't it work. You should be already in hell unless you're ..." His eyes widened from realization and dropped to his knees.

"Please, forgive me my mistake, Lady " he cried, hugging my leg. Surprised with his sudden change of attitude I kicked him away.

" To be so rude to High Spirit ... " He sobbed, not lifting his eyes to meet mine.

**Soul Collector pov**

I couldn't believe that Maximum Ride was a High Spirit. A fallen one, yes, but she still had the power over me. I couldn't send her to hell, but being who she was, she didn't deserve to go to heaven.

" Old man, can you be so kind and bring me back to life. Then I'll forgive you forgetting that I'm the Boss" Max said, patting me on my back. I faced her and shook my head

" No Miss, I can't do ..." Suddenly an idea appeared in my head. What if ... What if I will bring her back to life, but not as herself. I could transform her soul into someone's else body. And I already knew who's.

From now she'll be Maxine Martinez.


	2. Maxine Martinez

**Fang pov**

_It was already past midnight. I was shivering from cold, but still patiently waiting for Max. Suddenly the police siren broke the silence._

_"Fang! Run!" Max shouted, sprinting toward me. She was holding a bag in her hand. She was grinning like maniac._

_"I've got money!" she said, laughing hysterically. She threw the bag to me and repeated_

_"Run for your life!"_

_I didn't hesitate. I caught it and then disappeared in one of the dark streets. I ran to ours hideout and waited there for her._

_After few minutes she was already here._

_"Bastards " she said " I had to kick their poor asses"_

_She plump next to me and smiled._

_" Now we won't starve anymore "_

I opened my eyes and realized it was just a dream. Again. The pain in my chest was about her made me almost cry. Almost.

"Come Fang, or you'll be late " Iggy said entering the room. His usually happy, piercing blue eyes were puffy and red from crying. He was wearing some cheap suit he bought yesterday. I had the same, just like everyone in Death Angels.

**Hello , don't worry I'm just a line and my name is ... BOB!**

The funeral was modest. Although all the gang leaders declared to come, we didn't want them to. We wanted Max to be with only her family.

"So what we're gonna do with Death Angels? " Pete asked, breaking the silence, that filled the room. He was one of the newest gang members.

"Nothing. There's no more D.A. " I barked, my eyes cold. I didn't even look his way, knowing his expression would be foundering.

"What ... What?" Iggy asked, his eyes growing wide. " Are you insane !" He shouted, standing up and throwing a pillow at me. I let it hit my face, satisfied with the physical pain.

"If there's no Max , then there's no us " I replied calmly. Iggy's mouth dropped.

"You gotta be kidding! Max would never want that !" He bellowed angrily. I shrugged, not actually listening to him.

"We'll never know. She's dead. "

Iggy glared at me, but I didn't pay attention. The pain I was feeling after losing Max, made me have no other feelings at all. I didn't want to face anything that would remind me of her, that's why I wanted to solve the gang.

" Fang's right. Without our leader we're nothing. Who's after delaying D.A. ? " Jack asked, agreeing with my idea. Slowly everyone raised their hands. Iggy stayed still.

His eyes were locked on mine, saying _It can't be true. You wouldn't do something like this to Max._

**Max pov**

I opened my eyes, but closed them immediately. The sun was shining directly on my face.

"Maxine ... " I heard soft voice " Are you awake, baby? " Baby? My eyes snapped open and I saw a woman about thirty years old. She had dark eyes, which were looking into mine with love and care.

"Who are you ? " I asked sitting up, but immediately falling back. I was too weak to sit.

"Oh ... Oh my God! " she said and started to cry " Jeb! Jeb! Maxine has amnesia! "

What? I opened my mouth to tell her something, when I realized I had no idea where I was. Everything around me, I mean literally EVERYTHING was pink. The walls, the sofa, the wardrobe, the bad I was lying in and even the bin. **(Ha it's rhyming)** Did I go to hell, just like the old man promised?

Suddenly the pink door opened and a man walked in. Was he the devil? He didn't look too dangerous, so I stayed calm, waiting for his first move.

"Amnesia ? " he said confused, observing me closely. i wondered if he was searching for my weak points " Weird. She simply fell from the stairs. It shouldn't cause something so serious "

When did I fall from stairs?!

"Do you know who I am " he asked me, as he took his glasses off his face. I stared at him for a while, roaming my eyes up and down. He wore a white coat, so I gave it a try and answered

" A doctor? "

He grimaced and waved at the woman.

"Val, I think we have to discuss it behind the door " he muttered and then they left the room.

Slowly I got out of the bed and walked toward the window. I had no idea who the people were and I had no intention in finding out. Hell, or not, I was out of here. I wondered why I was so weak, when the window burst open and a small thing flew in. It looked like a ... fairy ? An old grandpa fairy. Then it suddenly got to me .

Soul collector.

"So Max, how you're doing ? " he asked cheerfully. I shrugged

"Perfect. Met some nice people " I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue . "Where the hell I am? " I exclaimed, crossing arms over my chest.

"Don't curse! Maxine is not that kind of person " SC said. My eyes grew wide.

" Who the hell is Maxine! " I barked. He sat on my shoulder and pointed to the mirror.

"You " I looked into it and horrified realized it wasn't me. Well, she looked liked me, but had some difference. The girl had blond, not brown hair, was not as tall as me, and the worst wasn't as strong as I was. I touched my biceps and felt nothing. Angrily I threw the soul collector of my shoulder.

" I don't want this fragile body! I want mine " I shouted, plumping down on my bed. S.C covered his ears.

"You're dead. Living in this body is the only way for you not to go to hell. " he said calmly.

**Fang pov**

I had no idea if it was right decision. I threw the bag on my shoulder and entered the school.

Kids were staring at us, but whenever we glared back they turned their eyes away.

"They are dangerous."

" I heard that they are murders "

" Don't talk to them , they are surely insane "

Was all I heard when we passed by. I was aware of the fact that I won't have any friends her, except the guys from out-fit. Surprisingly it didn't bother me.

**Max pov**

Damn. Did I really have to wear that crap everyday? After an hour spent with soul collector I begun to understand the situation I was in. It's not like I liked it, but I didn't have another choice.

To tell you the truth it had some good sides. I had home, food, loving "mother" and " father".

"Honey are you ready? Hurry up, or else you'll be late to school " Valencia - the mother - shouted from the kitchen.

Oh, right. The school. I stared at the stupid uniform once again. There was no way I would wear it. SC begged me to be all saint, cause that was what Maxine used to be. But I'm not Maxine. I'm Maximum.

Suddenly the door opened and Jeb - the father - walked in.

" You're not in your uniform yet? " he asked confused. I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of my room.

"Fucking pervert! " I yelled after him. I could imagine his pale shocked face. I guess Maxine didn't behave like that.

I put on the white shirt, not buttoning the last buttons. There was no way I would wear the skirt, so I simply threw it out of the window. I picked some black jeans from the wardrobe . Sadly the girl had no glans, nor snickers so I had to wear sport shoes.

"Maxine, come to kitchen and get your lunch. The driver is already waiting " mother yelled when she left the house.

**Fang pov**

History. My fist lesson. I entered the room and suddenly all eyes were on me, even the teacher's.

"Who are you and why are you late for my lesson? " the old man said. Not facing him, I handed him my schedule. He looked t it wth concern, before handing it back.

" Oh, so you're the new student. Fang. What a weird name " he stated, making the whole class burst out into laughters. I stayed calm, completely not caring about them. The teacher waited for my response, but I didn't give it to him.

"Whatever. Take a sit and never ever be late again " he said after a while. I nodded and sat in the last row. I lowered my head, ready to fall asleep, when a loud thump make my head shoot up.

The door opened with much force and an angry looking girl walked in. Her shirt was buttoned carelessly and she didn't wear a skirt, but black jeans. Whatever.

"Maxine Martinez. The class president... What kind of behavior is it? " the teacher asked, teasing girl, once again causing the class to laugh.

"Class president? " the girl asked confused, she she frowned angrily. The teacher nodded, with a smirk. Maxine hissed something under her breath and just as loudly as she entered, left the classroom.

"Miss Martinez ! " the teacher shouted angrily and ran after her.

**Max pov**

So, she was class president too? Agh, shit! She was the complete opposite of me. Wealthy, well mannered, intelligent, nice. It annoyed me. I had no intentions on changing myself and being just like her. I wanted to destroy her reputation. No one will call me Maxine again.

**Did you like it ? If you do , please review .**


	3. Iggy my good old friend

**Thanks for all reviews . I hope you'll like this chapter as well**

**Max pov**

Perfect. First day of school and I'm already sent to the principal. I entered the office, not caring to close the door and sat on the couch. At the desk was sitting a man around fifty years old. He was reading some papers and when I entered he put them down.

"Maxine Martinez. I never thought this day would come. " he said in a weird hoarseness. Then his eyes roamed all over my body and his face turned furious red. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform" he spitted.

I shot a glance at him, stood up and left the room.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled after me. Annoying. I had no time to listen to some psychopath.

" Stop right there!" I heard his voice somewhere behind me. What was his problem, seriously? It's not like he ruled the school. I slipped into some room and closed the door. I turned around and realized in was nurse room. Perfect. She was gone and I could take a nap. Agh, school made me so tired .

**Fang pov**

I couldn't focus on the lessons at all, not like I planned to. Suddenly the door burst open and some man walked in.

" Miss Clahptic! " he said and looked around the room " I can't see Maxine anywhere and from what I know you're supposed to have lesson with her now " The teacher looked confused.

" I thought she went to your office, sir " she stuttered quietly, afraid of his reaction.

" No, she didn't. She ran away! Your perfect student! " he hissed " I'll make sure your payment this month will be smaller. " He was just about to leave, when he turned around and glared at class

" I know some _gangsters_ " he said that word with hate " are attending to MY school. Listen you little, one mistake and all of you are OUT! "

Iggy snickered. Principal glared at him and left the room. I shot an angry glance at Iggy and went back to my musings.

**Max pov**

I was woken up in a really rude way. I was sleeping blissfully when I heard someone's voice. It sounded weirdly familiar so I opened my eyes just to find out ... Iggy. He was laughing his ass off, holding the door like if his life depended on it.

" Iggy? Oh, Iggy! " Before I realized what I was doing I stood up and smacked his head.

" How dare you wake me up? Didn't I tell you, like million times not to do it? Anyway, get Jack to buy some food supplies and make me some good breakfast. "

I yawned and ran hand though my hair. I found Iggy staring at me weirdly , so I narrowed my eyebrows .

" Are you deaf ? " I asked confused . He frowned

" Do we know each other ? " He asked. Then it hit me like a freaking train. Shit, I am _Maxine. _What should I do, what should I fucking do? Tell him the truth and make him think I'm some kind of psychopath , or pretend nothing happen?

" What are you doing here? " I asked. Perfect. Change the topic.

" Umm ... I ... just ran away from the principal ... " he said slowly.

" What did you do? " I asked. What, I was really curious. He shrugged and relaxed his muscles.

" Well, he called for a prank so I did it. Anyway, I see you clearly know me, so I would like to know at least your name " he said and sat next to me on the bed.

" Max " I said. He gazed at me

" Seriously? " he said surprised " I just lost a close friend Max. She ... was my gang leader and kind of a sister " My eyes widened. Did he really think this way about me? I shook my head.

" So, I heard you are in gang or something?" I asked trying to sound casually. Iggy's face darkened as if I said something wrong.

"Was . Past tense . Death Angels are resolved " he muttered. My eyes widened and I yelled

"WHAT? " Then I shut my mouth quickly, but I guess it was a bit too late. The door burst open and the principal walked in. He was red, both from being tired and angry.

" YOU!" he said pointing to Iggy "and YOU!" he said pointing to me " ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

I shot Iggy knowing look. He nodded and suddenly both of us, knocked the old fogy down and sprinted down the hall.

"Any idea of where we're going " Iggy asked me.

"Nope " I said popping the letter P. We escaped the school and slowed down. I put hands on my knees and sighed deeply. Maxine's body wasn't in as good condition as my was.

"Are you OK?" Iggy asked. I nodded my had and frowned. Soul collector in his fairy's body was sitting on Iggy's arm. He shook slowly his head and glared at me.

" What do you think you are doing " He asked through gritted teeth. I didn't answer not wanting Iggy to freak out. I mean, how would I explain myself. "Don't worry I'm just talking to an old man, who is sitting on your arm. Oh and he appears to be soul collector because, you know, I'm supposed to be dead " Yeah, it sounds so convincing.

" So , what we're gonna do now? " Iggy asked and ruffled his strawberry blond hair. I shrugged.

"You should head back to school " old man said and I ignored him again.

" I don't know. Lets hang out or something " I proposed. Iggy narrowed his brows, the thing he always did, when he was thinking. Then he shrugged

"Sure, why not " I smiled and felt more like my old self. Maybe Iggy would be my friend even when I was Maxine Martinez.


	4. IMPORTANT ! READ IT !

**HI !**

**It's not actually a chapter , but please read it ! I'm not an emotional person , but I guess it's time for me to say some "Thank you " .**

**Big chocolate chip cookie to It's Fnicking Awesomeness for being awesome beta in my Mutants story and in some chapters of other stories . **

**Marshmallows to rachelalexandra for giving me advises to my stories .**

**Cheese to Violet DeMarco for helping me in "Angel's heart" and editing chapters **

**Hot chocolate to Sweetcheeks3662 for helping me in " Tomboy and boy are two different things " .**

**Jelly bears to Haru Eclipse for helping me in "Angel's heart" and editing it **

**Bacon to Alex Ride for giving me advises **

**Donut to XxshadowwriterxX for giving me advises **

**Wafel to RandomMusicFreak for giving me advises **

**Teddy bear to Serenaisbestezrq387 for being my true reviewer . She reviewed all my stories and chapter . Thank YOU !**

**Chocolate to Amaya Calypso Yuumei for being true reviewer as well . **

**Now Chocolate chip cookies to **

**jessyvaga **

**I Hate Jam **

**bughailz **

**FangGirlForever **

**maximumridefan111 **

**Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb **

**Abbs1996**

**Black Hawk1234 **

**...Fang **

**JezabelStrike **

**HeAt-StRoKe **

**Wingz-and-a-Fez **

**for reviewing my story Angels heart**

**Chocolate chip cookies to**

**purple mickey**

** PurpleUnicornK **

**SwimmerGal16 **

**for reviewing my story dead or alive**

**Chocolate chip cookies to **

**Amaya Calypso Yuumei **

**TheAwesomeJellyBean **

**BlackAngelOfDarkness **

**Moon Agent **

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride **

**MPHknows **

**DancingintheRayne **

**thedoggydog2 **

**SailByTheStars **

**conti siegel **

**PEACELOVINGIRL **

**JealousMindsThinkAlike **

**Guardian Bear **

**for reviewing my story I swear I will never fall in love**

**Chocolate chip cookies to **

**TheAwesomeJellyBean **

**Jazomaniac **

**fang-max'forever **

**Vicis Dominus Victor **

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom **

**Bigtimebooks **

**TempestAmethyst **

**SilverWings104 **

**Baby-Rosalita **

**ever112334**

**FangIsFexcellent **

**Call Me Bitter **

**booksandmusiclover **

**house of anubis addict **

**Raggamuffin-the-cupcake **

**HicksyPixie13 **

**for reviewing my story I was a girl and now I am a boy**

**chocolate chip cookies to **

**Unicorn-Avian Girl **

**HeAt-StRoKe **

**niwet **

**xBestThingYouNeverHadx **

**Ilonieka1 **

**FaxRideAllTheWay **

**kooky109 **

**for reviewing my story Tomboy and boy are two different things**

**chocolate chip cookies to**

**Onyx Shadows **

**dillonlover321 **

**FlyForever **

**FlightlessGirlWithTheSadSmile **

**kooky109 **

**for reviewing my story What have you done **

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO EVERYONE 3 IF I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMEBODY 3 I"M SORRY ! **


	5. So she does have a dark secret

**Max pov**

So, here I am. And by here I mean in Starbucks. Iggy was drinking his coffee and when I asked him why Death Angels were resolved he spit it on me.

" It's complicated " he said as he wiped his mouth. I rolled my eyes, but didn't let go .

"Come on! I'm curious " I said and he sighed deeply.

"Fine " he muttered. I rested my chin on hands and looked at him expectantly.

**Fang POV**

"Umm , Hi Max " I muttered quietly. I was kneeling next to her grave, holding bouquet of red roses in my hands. It was already past midnight , so no one else was at the cemetery.

" Well, I don't know where should I begin. I'll just say straight forward. Death Angels ... have been resolved " I closed my eyes for a while and continued

" I know you're probably angry at me right now, but ... I can't stand not having your, as our leader! We need you! I need you Maximum! " right now, I was shouting.

Tears started to fill my eyes, so I quickly wiped them off.

" Why ? Why did you leave me alone here? " I whispered.

I looked up at the sky, at the moon and the stars. They seemed to look down at me, as if they tried to make me feel better. I shook my head and put the flowers on Max's grave.

" Do you know we started to attend to high school ? " I said " Yeah, I know, funny idea, but actually it's not that bad. Iggy managed to annoy the principal on the first day " I laughed quietly " I hope you were here with us. There's a girl here, really similar to you. I don't know her name, but Iggy does. I'll ask him today. Or maybe he visited you already? That would explain the lighten candles . "

I smiled , full blown grin and stared at the sky again . Right now, I felt a lot better, as if she was here with me

" I guess, I have to go now Max. I promise to visit you tomorrow. Bye " I stood up and brushed dirt form my pants. I looked one last time at the grave and before leaving I whispered softly " I love you "

**Max POV (happened earlier than the Fang's pov )**

"So basically, Fang decided to resolve it? " I asked Iggy, after he explained me the situation in Death Angels . He nodded and took a sip of his third coffee. I grimaced and shook my head .

" I still don't understand why. From what you said, Death Angels was Max's life. Did he not care about her feelings? " I said, trying to sound casually, while inside I was cursing from anger .

" Of course he cares about her. But in his opinion, without it's leader gang has no reason to exist. I told him my opinion about it, but it's not like he listened. " Iggy answered. He turned his cup upside down as if he tried to find any drop of coffee in it. Then after licking his straw, he threw it away .

"Can you introduce me to him ? " I asked awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Iggy frowned.

" To who? "

I rolled my eyes

"To Fang, of course. Maybe I'll influence him to reopen DA ? " I said and Iggy snickered.

" First of all, why would he listen to you? It was always hard to gain his trust. Right now he is even more closed off. He's depressed after Max's death . Second of all, why do you even care? " he stated matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to respond , but then closed it again. He's right. Will Fang accept the new me as fast as Iggy did? Don't think so. It would be a miracle if he even talked to me! And then there's second issue. Why do I care? Well, I know the answer, but how can I explain it to them? Can I tell them who I really am, or will they not believe me?

Agh! My life is so confusing.

We stayed in silence, both of us in our own worlds, when the door burst open and someone walked in. Jason Dreadrick and after him his merry band of gangsters. What were they doing here ? I always thought bad boys don't drink milk products.

"I'm thirsty " Their leader said almost immediately all scorpios took out guns. "I'm thirty for money " Jason said with a smirk. Everyone in the café stood still frozen from shock . "On the floor, ratasses! " Dreadrick shouted and everyone did as he said, me and Iggy following. "Now , boys handle the customers "

Scorpios laughed and executed the command. They kicked the poor people and took everything they had . Money, watches, cell phones, iPods .

I stayed silent, trying not to catch their attention , but when they picked up a small, cute girl I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped up and fearlessly walked toward Jason.

"We meet again , scum bug " I said and spitted on his shoe. He frowned and looked down at me.

"What the hell are you doing? " he mumbled lowering his voice and narrowing his eyebrows. I smirked.

" Leave this girl alone! " I said calmly and crossed arms at my chest. He shook his head and stared at me confused.

"But ... Maxine? " he said, but after a while realization crossed his face.

"You want me to act, right ? " he asked and I frowned. Act? What did he mean? I shook my head and repeated

"Leave this girl alone "

Now it was Dreadricks turn to smirk .

"Yeah? And why would I do this? " he asked. I caught the hem of his shirt and brought him down, so I could look straight into his red eyes.

"Because I'm the Maximum Ride! " I said and with all force, this fragile Maxine's body had kicked him where the sun don't shine. He hissed in pain and let go of that cute angel. I caught her and quickly passed her to Iggy, who was standing right behind me.

"Take her with you and hide her somewhere!" I muttered. He frowned and stubbornly stood in place.

"But… You- " I cut him off.

"GO! " I pushed him and he left, sprinting down the street. Jason recovered from pain and right now ... was he pissed. He growled and lunged himself at me, but considering my petite posture I managed to escape.

"Why did you kick me? After all we grabbed her on your behalf! " he hissed into my ear.

"What? " I managed to say before he grabbed my arm and pulled toward the door. He pushed me into a black van and drove me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me? " I shrieked, but quickly shut my mouth . It was too embracing sound.  
>"Maxine, did you change your plans? Why did you stop us from kidnapping Angel? " Jason asked.<p>

Say what? Did Martinez have some kind of deal with Scorpions? Maybe she wasn't so innocent at all? I decided to play his game and act sure of myself.

"Dreadrick, couple of days before, I had an accident and I lost some of my memmories. Can you please tell me what kind of plans did I have? " I asked innocently and he nodded .

"Well, you wanted to exploit Angel, to take over her father's firma. It's your parents biggest rival and you wanted to eliminate it . " he said. The corners of my mouth raised . So actually she had some kind of dark secrets.

"And why are you helping me? "

" Because your father always save my gang's ass, when we get in trouble. " he answered and I nodded understanding. So that was how they managed to escape from police over and over again. Those lucky bastards. If only Death Angels had such a protector, we would have had a fabulous life. I opened my mouth to ask Deadrick next question when, my lovely friend Soul Collector appeared right infront of my face. He was glaring at me and waving his small fist. What was his problem right now?

"Max, you left Iggy alone with the girl! " he declared and I swore under my breath. He was right. I had to go and help him. I asked scorpios to give me lift back to the caffee and they agreed.

I got out off the van , waved them good bye and looked around. Where could Igster go? I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. Think , think , think .

" Hi, Max ! " I heard Iggy's happy voice.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm trying to concentrate! I need to find Iggy. Oh, Iggy ! " I palm-faced and grinned at him. He was eating chocolate alternating with strawberry ice-cream. Well , not big deal, but why was he ALONE?

"Where's the girl? " I asked panicked.

" Calm down. She's safe " he said and I snickered.

"Yeah? You closed her in a cage, or something. Because, you know if she's alone, than how can she be safe? " right now I was shouting, waving my hands angrily. People glanced at me, as if I was crazy. Well, maybe I was, but I didn't care.

" She's not alone. She's with Fang " he said and immediately I calmed down. I trusted Fang with all my heart, so there was no reason to worry. The only thing he couldn't handle was ... baby sitting. My eyes widened and I grabbed Iggy's collar .

"Take me to him! " I commanded. Please girl , survive! You'll be my ticket to life! _And now everyone read the authors note below! This story's life depends on you!_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it . But if I won't get a lot of reviews I won't update . It's my favourite story , which I write , so I would be really upset if I couldn't write anymore , but's since no one likes it , there's no reason to do it :( Please tell me if I should continue , or stop with this story ? I'm really sorry for all mistakes :C Please rebiew and tell me what you think ! ****PLEASE**


	6. Grrrr! Fang

**Hi ! So here is next chaper :D S**ince some very nice people decided to review I decided to write a new chapter.****

**Fang's POV  
><strong>  
>I stared at the small girl and she stared back at me with those big blue eyes of her. She was sitting on the old couch, slouching her shoulders uncomfortably.<p>

"Um... Hi! " she said quietly, probably trying to break this silence. I nodded in response and she smiled lightly.

"It's dirty here." she said and I looked around. The walls here were grey, though originally they were supposed to be white. Everywhere you looked you saw old boxes covered with dust. In the corner stood a chair, no one was allowed to sit on. It was the Boss's chair- the only clean thing in this room.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, tearing me from my thoughts. I shot her a glance

"Huh?"

"I asked what's your name," she giggled and stuck her small hand out "I'm Angel." I shook it and let the corners of my mouth rise a bit .

"Fang" I stated shortly and she giggled again.

"It fits you perfectly," she snickered.

"I could say the same about you." I said . She was just as innocent and cute as an angel. She even made me snicker! Good thing that Iggy brought her here...

"Mind asking, why are you here?" I asked. The girl shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce.

"No idea, why I am here. A girl saved me from being kidnapped. Then a tall guy took me and sprinted with me under his armpit , till he reached this place and handed me over to you. To be honest, I have no idea what is going on." she said . After a while her eyes widened and she stared at me , shocked.

"You kidnapped me!" she shouted out of nowhere and with one leap she jumped over the sofa.

My eyes widened as I saw her open the door and bloody screaming , run away from our hide out . Quickly I stood up , ready to sprint after her, when Iggy entered the room. After him a girl came in, holding Angel , close to her chest . Angel was crying and hitting the girl , but she stayed calm and softly stroked her hair.

"Oh, Iggy! I'm glad you came. I - um was taking good care of this girl. It's not my fault that she tried running away." I explained quickly and Iggy shook his head in disbelief.

"Good that nothing bad happened," the girl said. I took a closer look of her and realized it was the girl from school, who appeared to be very similar to Max. When she saw me observing her, she put the Angel down and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Um, hi! You're probably wondering who I am and what I am doing her , right ? So I'm Maximu-I mean Maxine Martine . I'm here, because of this girl, but I guess you already figured that out." I didn't reply, just glared. I don't care what was the reason of her coming here, her appearance brought to many painful memories of Max. And her name, Max, what a coincidence?

Surprisingly the girl seemed unaffected with my glare. She turned around to face Angel. I planned on listening to their conversation, but Iggy decided to disturb me.

"Fang, bro, don't vent your anger on Max. It's not her fault that you can't manage to babysit." he said while patting my shoulder. I sighed loudly at his ignorance, but didn't say anything. I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"I'm planning on going to Max's grave today, wanna come?" I asked, but Iggy shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta help Max with this girl. She has a serious problem, so I can't leave her alone. But don't worry, I'll visit it on my own. " he said and I frowned. Was Angel in danger? Maybe I should help her as well...Nah, it's not my problem. Max , Iggy and Angel waved bye and left.

**Max's POV**

Shit! I planned on making a conversation with Fang, but no, my plan didn't work. He decided to be a jerk and glare at me, instead of exchanging a few words.

Not knowing what to do, I played along with all the baby girl saving. So as soon as we got back to the café, I crouched so I could look straight into her eyes and whispered, trying to make my voice sound as sweet as possible "Listen baby, you're in great danger. Be aware of any suspicious guys talking to you, OK? If you need any help try contacting me or any of these boys you met today. They may look like they are brain deprived, but they are the good guys."

"Ok, and thank you for everything," she said and gave me a small peck on my cheek "Oh, and my name is Angel."

I stared at her, still in shock from what she did. Damn her! She captured my heart with her sweetness and now there was no way that I could forget her. That's why I hugged her with all my strength.

"Remember, if you ever need any help I'll be always there for you." I said and than stood up. The driver had already come and was ready to take her home. I waved bye to her and turned around to face Iggy. His eyes were covered with tears and his lips were trembling.

"Dude, you're crying?" I said surprised and he shook his head.

"I-I'm not. It's just the sun here, it made my eyes water. " He said quickly wiping the tears away, while I shook my head. He was moved by Angel's cute behavior just the way I was.

**Sup! I'm line break Goguś**

After this weird and long day I finally came back home only to find very pissed off mother and father .

"Maxine Mercedes Maria Martinez! Dare to explain why the principal himself called us today, along with all your teachers, complaining about your rude behavior? Oh, my! What are you wearing? Where is your uniform? Why did you come so late home? Did something happen? What is go-"

I plugged my ears, not wanting to hear her high pitched voice any longer.

She was waving her hands angrily, but the father stayed calm. He walked toward me and dragged me upstairs, ignoring my complaints.

"Sweetheart, you made Valencia very angry today. I won't ask you to make any excuses, but please, try not to hurt her again. She started crying after the first call and she hasn't stopped till now. Please, go downstairs and comfort her. I want to have a peaceful sleep tonight." he said and rubbed his head, as if it hurt him.

Reluctantly I did as he told me. I apologized to mother, but I didn't promise anything. It's not like I planned on changing. I could try caring about school. I could try being normal for once, but I don't think my luck would allow me to be ordinary for too long.

**Ok, since some very nice people decided to review I decided to write a new chapter. I hope you my dear reviewers enjoyed it:) If you want to know how the story will go on, review :)**

**V**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V <strong>


	7. Kidnapping:

**Hi! So, finally I wrote the next chapter! It might be slightly confusing, but trust me, everything will be explained in fututre chapters. Hope you'll enjoy it any way :)**

**Max POV**

Morning, around six am. The sun is already up on the sky and shines through the window, directly on my face. Valencia and Jeb are standing somewhere above me and inefficiently try to kick me out off my bed...

Screw being good girl. All I really cared at that time was to get a little sleep. I snuggled closer to my warm pillow and wrapped my arms around the soft blanket.

There was no way I would stand up and leave my bed, just to go to school. N.O.W.A.Y. It could wait.

But if you really believed that everything went just way I wanted, you were wrong.

Val decided to cause a scene and out of nowhere started to cry. She complained about my rude behavior, about the possibility that I might be mind sick or something and shrieked at Jeb for being a bad father. Then burning with furry, she burst out of my room, finally leaving me free. I exhaled from relief, but it was a bit too late. I was already fully awake and hungry. I kicked the covers off me and clumsily rolled off the bed.

"Glad you're finally up" Jeb muttered, as he left my room. I rolled my eyes at him, but decided to ignore his comment. Stumbling a bit, I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, to take out the white chemise. I slipped it on and walked over to the chair. Ignoring my pimal rinstincts, I took the skirt Val prepared for me and put it on. Anyhow I combed my hair and left the room. I ran downstairs straight into the kitchen, following the heavenly smell. I entered the room and my eyes landed on the enormous table full with food. Father and mother were already sitting at it and in silence consuming their breakfast. I sat down next to them and happily loaded my plate.

"Maxine?" Valencia asked, putting down her coffee. I stopped eating and glanced up at her. "Are you sure you're feeling good? You've been acting strange lately"

I straightened up and looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"I asked, slightly troubled. Did she notice that I wasn't actually her daughter, but homeless gang leader from New York? Mother looked at me with sad eyes, as if she was really worried about me.

"Val, please stop it. You're just confusing her." Jeb interrupted and gave me a comforting smile. I returned it with a fake one and went back to my food.

"Maxine...About Angel... How did it go?" Father asked out of nowhere. My eyes widened as chocked on the pancake piece.

"What-What do you mean?" I stuttered, averting my eyes from his. I froze in place, as I remembered the deal Jason told me about yesterday.

"You know. Dreadrick and his gang..." he added slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. I chewed my lips as I thought about the answer. Should I tell him, that I changed my mind and didn't want to kill innocent girl anymore?

Shrugging, I picked up my cup of hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Don't know" I said finally, puting it down. Jeb frowned, but before he could ask me any question, I stood up and in hurry left the room.

"Maxine!" Mother shouted after me, but I decided to ignore it. I quickly slipped into my shoes and ran out of the house. I got into the car and ordered chauffeur to go. Only a few minutes later, I cooled down and started to think sober.

The thing I got myself into, was something really serious. Millionaires don't kill themselves for fun. They don't do it even because of conflicts between companies? It had to be a case of something much more important. And being myself, I had to figure it out. It's not like I had anything to lose.

"Maxine, we're already at the school" chauffeur imformed me, rescuing me from my musings.

"Oh, Ok" I mumbled, as I grabbed my bag and left the car. Ignoring all the glances students gave me, I slowly shuffled toward the school door.

I went in and immediately everyone in the hall fell silent. Ah, why was I catching everyone's attention? I groaned loudly, but staying semi-calm went pass them.

As I said before, I tried to be good girl. But Jee-ham! The fate simply hates me!

"Maxine?" I heard from behind me. I frowned at the sound of familiar voice and slowly turned around. The principal went through the crowd of students who parted before him like the sea before Moses "What do I see? Did you change your mind and decided to come in an actual uniform today?" he asked, crossing his hairy arms across his chest. I shrugged, running hand through my hair.

"Yup. I was worried about you. " I said as I took a step closer to him" Considering your yesterday's red face, I was afriad you might get heart attack. And you know, overweight people are more vulnerable." I added, patting my stomach. Priut puffed his cheeks, as his face flushed with anger.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about!" I lilted pointing to his face. Then before he could attack me with his awesome ninja moves, I turned on my heel and started to run. As soon as I left the school's backyard, I fell on the floor and started to laugh. I was rolling on my stomach and tears were running down my face.

Shame on me, but I really couldn't be a good person. No matter how hard I tried ( well, I didn't actually try at all, but whatever) , it simply never worked.

"Max?"

I stopped giggling and raised my head. Someone was standing above me, but since the sun was blinding me, I couldn't see the persons face.

"Wha?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Go to sleep"

And then everything went blank.

**LINE BREAK**

"Blondie! Psst. Blondie!" I heard someone's quiet voice. I opened my eyes slowly and cautiously raised on my elbows. Immediately I went through pain and fell back on the cold floor.

"Don't move! You are connected by the cables to the bed. Every move you make will be repaid with electric shock." the same voice hissed. I nodded slightly, gulping at the image of roasted Max.

" Fang?" I asked quietly. Slowly and carefully I turned my head to the left and saw him lying on the bed next to mine. I smiled weakly at him, but he just turned his gaze away. Ouch. Someone's grumpy.

"Iggy's on your right" he muttered, still not looking at me. "But he's still asleep"

"Oh" I mumbled and re-arranged my head upright.

I stared up at the white ceiling as we lay in silent. I didn't need to ask any questions. I knew Fang was as clueless as I was at the moment. Suddenly the door opened and a masked person went in.

"Oh Maxie! You're finally awake! I'm so sorry for everything that you have to go through, but it's really necessary. As soon as I'll finish my mission, I'll let you out."

I frowned at this familiar voice, but couldn't recognise it. Where have I heard it before?

The person walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry baby, but you really gave me no other choice"

I kept my mouth shut as I stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Well, If you don't want to talk, then don't. Someone will bring you food"

the person added, as he stood up, ready to leave the room

"What about them?"

My cold voice rang through the room. She froze and slowly turned around to face me. I nicked in Fang's and Iggy's direction.

"What do you want from them?" I repeated.

"You know what, Maximum"

My heart stopped at the sound of my real name. What...How...?

I turned my head in Fang's direction to see his reaction. His eyes were wide as he stared with disbelief at the masked person. He opened his mouth, but closed it and then opened again.

He didn't even glance at me.

The masked person laughed triumphaly and left the room.

**I'm so sorry for leaving you like this, but I'll try to update soon. The plot is finally developing! So, if you enjoy this story and are curious about what will happen next, please REVIEW!**

**V**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V <strong>


End file.
